tugsfandomcom-20200213-history
Pirate
Pirate was the second episode of TUGS. Plot Engineering parts need to be taken to Scuttlebutt Pete the dredger. Ten Cents is given the job on this day. He delivers the barge loaded with the parts, and after encountering Zip and Zug, moors the barge – and sees a mysterious figure moving in an old building… That foggy night, an unknown tug steals Ten Cents’ barge. Zip and Zug find it is missing the next morning, and are sure that Ten Cents had stolen it. They go to tell Captain Star, who tells how he has already received a complaint from the client, and orders Ten Cents on dredger detail with Scuttlebutt Pete as punishment. As Ten Cents is working with Scuttlebutt, Grampus, the Midget Submarine, pops up. He says how he has heard the whole story, which Ten Cents certainly does not find amusing! Zak and Zebedee happen to come by, and taunt Ten Cents. Sunshine, who has just arrived, informs Ten Cents he has to do more work for the Z Stacks, which is part of the punishment. Ten Cents must tow an oil barge. After more taunting from Zak and Zebedee, he heads off. That night, Grampus can’t sleep due the loud music coming from the Bridge Cafe Band, and goes out for a nosey round the harbour. He encounters the unknown tug, who stole the barge the previous night, which Ten Cents was blamed for. Grampus sees he is stealing Ten Cents’ oil barge, and worries who it could be. Through the night, even more barges still, disappear. The next morning, a big meeting is held between the Star Fleet and the Z Stacks, on how to try and catch the “Pirate”. Captain Star and Captain Zero have come up with a plan, which will see all the tugs going out in pairs, to camp out in designated areas, and try and spot and nick the Pirate. In an old warehouse, the “Pirate” tug is being ordered by two sinister, green-eyed tugs to steal another barge. He must do so to keep his uncle from being sunk. Grampus sees everything, luckily not being spotted. That night, Captain Star and Captain Zero’s big plan is put into action. Top Hat is paired with Warrior, which he is not in the least bit happy about! Ten Cents and Sunshine are paired together also. Sunshine tells Ten Cents not to worry. Grampus suddenly emerges and tells them about what he saw and that their “Pirate” is a tug called Sea Rogue. Ten Cents and Sunshine are very surprised. Also paired are Zip and Zug, who see Ten Cents and Sunshine leaving their posts with Grampus, out to find Sea Rogue, but think they are out to steal barges! Zip and Zug follow them. The green-eyed tugs put out lightships, lighthouses, and cover up bell buoys to remain undetected. Meanwhile, Sea Rogue is found by Ten Cents and Sunshine. He explains about his uncle. They come up with a big plan to capture the villains. Zip and Zug find the old warehouse and are chased out by the green-eyed tugs! Grampus goes to save Sea Rogue’s uncle. Ten Cents, Sunshine and Sea Rogue take the chance to charge the villains, and put their green lights out once and for all! Warrior sees that something is going on, and ends up knocking a flare barge which has been set up, upon moving forward! The next morning, Warrior and Top Hat take the villains away, Grampus goes off for a nice rest, and Sea Rogue and his uncle head for home. Nearby are Zip and Zug. They boast to Ten Cents and Sunshine that nothing scares them. Zug then clumsily bumps into a flare barge behind him, and both he and Zip run away in fright, which Ten Cents and Sunshine find a great joke. Characters *Captain Star *Ten Cents *Big Mac (does not speak in TV Version) *Top Hat *Warrior *Hercules (cameo only in TV Version) *Sunshine *Grampus *Captain Zero *Zorran (not named) *Zebedee (only refered as 'Zeb') *Zak *Zug *Puffa (not named) *The Goods Engine *Zip *Sea Rogue *Scuttlebutt Pete *Sea Rogue's Uncle *Nantucket (cameo) *The Pirates *Lillie Lightship (cameo, only appears in Video Version, speaking role in Japanese Version) Trivia *First and only appearances of Sea Rogue, his uncle, and the Green eyed tugs. *First appearance of Grampus, Mighty Moe, Scuttlebutt Pete. *First time Zebedee speaks. *Zebedee and Zak are now named (However, Zebedee is only refered as 'Zeb' by Zak). *OJ does not appear in this episode. *Big Mac does not speak in the TV Version. *Hercules only appears in one shot in the TV Version. *The first time we see another tugboat in the series other than the main fleets and the Fire Tug. *First explosions in the series *This is the only time we see Zip's 'open - mouthed' face. *In the Japanese Version the beginning was a bit altered such as Captain Star telling Ten Cents to go to Scuttle Butt Pete and the Music in those scenes was lower than the original version. *In the TV version, the narrator speaks during when Ten Cents, Sunshine and Sea Rogue charge for the pirates and after when Zug hits the flare barge. External links * Category:Episodes